You Da One
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: this is a song fanfiction i guess. lyrics will be included. anyways it's written in Glitch's P.O.V. talking about his day at home with Mo, then school, then with Mo again. Basically it's about Glitch's day. It's GAY swag swag-last part my brother wrote. yeah


**Inspired by Rihanna-You da one. i absolutely LOVE this song. It gave me a great idea and thust! This story was born! ENJOY!**

* * *

_You the one that I dream about all day_

_You the one that I think about always_

_You are the one so I make sure I behave_

_My love is your love, your love is love_

"Glitch wake up. You're gonna be late for school." I heard Mo say. I was still in bed in my PJs. It was about 8 in the morning so that meant I need to start preparing for school or I gonna be late. But I'm too tired to get up or get dresses or do anything that's related to school shit. "Do I have to go? I wanna stay here. With you." I asked getting off the bed. "Sorry G, but ya gotta go to school. Maybe when it's a Friday." Mo suggested.

I groaned and started to get everything ready to go to school. Mo guided me and himself to the front door then opened it. "Don't worry, you'll see me after school, okay." Mo said trying to comfort me. "Yeah I guess." I mumbled out. "Alright then, I'll see ya after school then." Mo said, getting inside the apartment. But I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Before I go…" I started. "Yeah…?" Mo questioned, looking at me staring into my eyes. "Goodbye kiss?" I asked him. Mo gave me a smile and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then leaned down to kiss me on the lips. He then pulled away and said "Now go to school. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll come home." "KK I'll see ya then. Love you Mo. I whispered, giving Mo a goodbye hug. Mo returned my hug, "I love you too Glitch." I heard him say. I then let go and started to head to school. The walk to school only took about 5 minutes. I got to all my classes and I did nothing but think of Mo.

_Baby I love you I need you here_

_With me all the time_

_Baby we meant to be_

_You got me smiling all the time_

I started to think about Mo, how much we have in common. How much we love each other. What we do for each other. We knew the right things to say to each other. I know it's weird to be thinking about it during school, but there's nothing else to but think of him. I just can't stop thinking about those dark-brown eyes, caramel skinned…. Yep just can't stop thinking about him. Throughout the whole day I did nothing but think about him. And while I did, all my classes went by fast. Sooner or later, I'll be with my Momo.

Before I knew it the final bell rang and I got out of that building before anybody else did. I got home to find Mo in the kitchen. He didn't see come in though so that was good. I sneaked up behind and hugged him from behind him. "Miss me Momo?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What do you think Glitch? Mo questioned me, putting his hands on top of my hands. He then took my arms off of him and turned around to look at me.

"You're back already? Man, time must've gone fast for me then." Mo said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Is there anything you wanna do now that you're outta school?"

"Yeah there is."

"What is it?"

"Go on a date; get some dinner maybe, then take a walk or something like that." I replied blushing a bit. "Alright then when do ya go?" Mo asked me. "How's right now?" "Well I actually, I wanted to do something else right now." Mo said, guiding the both of us from the kitchen into the living room. I have a pretty good idea of what he wants to right now. He pushed me on the couch and then took a seat next to me. "Whaddaya wanna do?" I asked him. He got closer to me and laid me down. His face got closer to mine and I can feel his breathing on my lips. "This." He finally answered before sinking his lips onto mine, deeply. My arms wrapping around his neck as he started to leave kisses down my neck. As he did that it would send shivers of pleasures up my spine, making me moan out in delight. I pushed Mo off me a little and when I did he had a confused face that read "What's wrong?" "Shouldn't we get going on that date I said I wanted to go?" I gave Mo his answer. Mo just shook his head and said, "We'll get there. I'm just not done with you yet." When Mo said that it made me giggle a bit. Mo's lips returned to my neck and instead of kissing or sucking, he starts biting it. Every time he bit into my neck it makes me moan out in pleasure. He convinced me to wait a little longer before we head on out.

_Cause you know how to give me that_

_You know how to pull me back_

_When I go runnin, runnin_

_Tryin' to get away from loving ya_

Mo then got off of me then said "Alright then. Let's go that date you wanna go." I reached for Mo's hand and cupped his fingers with mine. "Let's go then."

* * *

**Tell how it is. Is it good enough to continue or should i stop it right here :/ let me know**

**P.S. I'll try to update Run to Me.**


End file.
